An Unconventional Love Story
by AwEsOmEsAuCe616
Summary: RoyXEd no alchemy, Ed is depressed, Roy is a jerk will they ever find love?


Warning this is super depressing and emo and stuff written by EM so yeah…oh and there is yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read…

Also I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist although I would be a lot richer if I did…

"Damn it," Ed shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. His eyes fixed on the note taped to his locker.

"What's wrong brother," Al asked concerned.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ed was beyond furious his hands balled into fists and his eyes were fixed in a glare.

"Brother, please don't. If you get suspended dad will kill you."

"He needs to pay."

"Why? What'd he do now," Al asked, this was the third time Roy had done something this week and it was only tuesday.

"Look," Ed said as he moved away from his locker.

On Ed's locker was a note with two stick figures on it. one was tall and one was short. The tall one was labeled me and the short one was labeled YOU.

"So he called you short, so what," Winry said as she walked up behind Al.

"It's the principle of the thing," Ed said pouting.

"I still don't see why you keep getting upset over it," Winry stated bluntly while Al nodded in agreement.

"That's because you guys are both taller than me."

It was true, Al had grown to be three inches taller than Winry, who was a foot taller than Ed. Al though knew Ed was upset for another reason. Ed had recently told Al and their father that he was gay after they accused him of having a crush on his English teacher Rose.

_Flash back_

"Admit it Ed, you like her," Hoenheim accused his eyes peering over his glasses as he interrogated his son. He had recently noticed that Ed had been hanging around at the library with rose a little to often lately.

"No I don't," Ed stated glaring at Hoenheim.

"Brother," Al said, "I saw you guys hanging out in the library. Miss rose could get in trouble."

"No she won't," Ed said defiantly.

"Ed get your head out of the clouds. She could get fired if the school finds out about you two," Hoenheim stated.

"They won't find out," Ed said starting to get annoyed.

"Yes they will cause I'll tell them," Hoenheim said as a continued to stare at his son.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Brother affairs with teachers are bad."

"How many times do I have to tell you, We. Are. Not. Dating!"

"Why should we believe you," Hoenheim asked.

"Because I don't like girls," Ed whispered.

"Ed speak up I can't hear you," Hoenheim stated calmly although Ed knew he wouldn't be for long.

"I don't like girls," Ed said this time louder.

"What do you mean you don't like girls," Al asked," you were always chasing after Winry."

"Well Ed if you don't like girls than what do you like," Hoenheim said. "_His excuse is so pathetic. I mean he can't possibly be..."_

Hoenheim's thoughts were cut short though as Ed slammed his hands on the table and stood up causing the table to shake dangerously, spilling water and breaking a few petals off the flowers. Hoenheim and Al had never seen Ed so angry before. Not even when Roy called him short.

"I'm Gay You Idiot," Ed Shouted his eyes filled with anger and hate.

"That's enough Edward, now tell me the truth."

Al was now cowering in the corner not wanting to get in trouble or hurt.

"I'm not lying," Ed murmured as he turned and ran from the room. When he got to the stairs he shouted, "Maybe you would have noticed if you just looked away from your fucking research for more than five seconds." Then He ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Present

Al still remembered how their dad had gone to Ed's room, only to find him crying into the pillows. Hoenheim had pulled Ed into a hug. And for the first time Al could ever remember he apologized and just held Ed until Ed had cried himself to sleep.

Just then Roy walked down the hallway with his girlfriend, or so everyone thought, Riza in tow.

"_Oh Crap," _thought Al_, "please don't let Ed do anything stupid."_

"Hey shrimp, did you like the note I left you," Roy asked a smirk plastered on his face causing Ed to glare at him. "_Man he is so cute when he's angry. To bad he's not gay."_

"Yeah well your lucky principal Bradly is right there or I would slug you," Ed snarled.

"I doubt you could reach beansprout," Roy retorted causing both Al and Winry to grab onto Ed to ensure he didnn't do anything he would regret.

"You bastard," Ed shouted as he tried to break free. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Riza who had just been standing there was shaking her head. " Roy we should leave before you get us in trouble."

"Yeah you're right," Roy agreed as he turned and walked away, Riza following close behind.

After lunch break was over and Ed had calmed down, Roy and Ed walked into chemistry both one minute late.

"Mr. Mustang and Edward," Hoenheim said slightly annoyed, "Why are you late to my class. Especially you Edward."

"It's a long story," Roy and Ed said in unison.

"Well if it's such a long story, how about you tell me after school while you clean my office."

"But-," Ed protested.

"No Buts, we've been in school for three weeks now. You should know that I do not condone tardiness. Now both of you go to your seats."

Ed and Roy reluctantly went to their seats. Which just happened to be right next to each other because Hoenheim thought it would be funny to make them lab partners.

"_Damn now not only are we lab partners but now we have to serve a detention together," _Ed thought as he sat down and glanced angrily at the board his chin in his hand as his other hand scribbled his notes. His mind kept drifting toward the conversation that had made him late.

Twenty minutes ago

"So Ed," Winry asked as she looked up from her lunch. "Al told me what happened this summer."

Ed blushed as he looked away and took a bite out of his roast beef, bacon, egg, tomato, and cheese sandwich. Not wanting to reply to her comment since he knew what she was going to ask.

"So who's the lucky guy," Winry asked causing Ed to choke on his sandwich.

After Ed recovered he glared at Winry and replied, "I'm not dating anyone."

"What! But you at least like someone right?"

"It's none of your business Winry."

"Yes it is," Winry said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No it's not," Ed said as he glared daggers at Winry.

"Well I think I have an idea who it is," Winry said in a sly voice her eyes twinkling.

"Who do you think it is then."

"_There's no possible way she could know," _Ed thought.

"Roy Mustang," Winry said causing Ed to nearly fall over from shock.

"How the hell did you know," Ed asked his voice barely a whisper.

"You didn't throw away the note he left on your locker. Instead you put it in your pocket. You should tell him you know," Winry said.

Her and Riza had talked in their only class together, mechanics, and Riza had hinted that Roy liked Ed. So they decided to make Ed and Roy late to class so that Hoenheim would give them a joint detention, hopefully bringing them together.

"Are you insane! He hates me. If he found out I'd never hear the end of it," Ed whispered angrily not wanting to be overheard.

"I doubt he hates you," Winry stated trying to hide a triumphant smirk.

"Then why would he leave messages that mock my height on my locker. Not to mention the satisfied look he gets on his face when he calls me short," Ed said glancing at the clock. "Oh shit I'm gonna be late, my dads gonna kill me.

Ed rushed away quickly dumping his trash in the bin and bolted towards his locker. While Winry just smiled triumphantly. Little did Ed know that Winry and Riza had gotten Hoenheim in on the plan.

"_Mission complete,"_ Winry thought as she texted Riza of her success.

Present

*Slam* Hoenheim hit Ed's desk with a textbook. "Edward get your head out of the clouds and Pay. Attention."

"Fine, whatever," Ed replied his tone indifferent. But as Hoenheim started to walk away Ed decided to piss him off. "Besides what's it matter I already know this crap."

"What did you say," Hoenheim asked officially ticked off even though Ed was right and the only reason he was in this class was because any science below junior year in college was an easy A. Heck he would already be in college if he hadn't failed English for his very poor grammar skills. Not to mention his height was a problem, but the height thing was irreversible.

"Oh come on old man," Ed said grinning, "we both know that I already know this stuff. Heck I'm probably even better at it then you."

Hoenheim sighed, "Just at least pretend to pay attention," Hoenheim said as he walked back to the front of the classroom. He didn't feel like dealing with Ed's rebellious side today, especially since today was the third year anniversary of Trisha's death.

*Time Lapse*

Ed and Roy sat in Hoenheim's office, they had just started organizing his fathers files as their punishment.

"Damn it Roy this is all your fault," Ed said glaring at the stack of papers that was bigger than he was.

"How is it my fault, I didn't see you all day, well except for this morning, until we were both late," Roy stated slightly perplexed how Ed had come to such a conclusion. Just then Ed and Roy received an identical text from Winry and Riza.

**It's Our Fault,**

**Winry/Riza**

"Well that explains a lot," Roy said.

"But why are they doing this," Ed wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Roy said as he stared at the mound of papers in front of them. "We should probably keep working if we ever want to get home."

"Yeah really," Ed said as he started sorting by name and date.

They sat in silence for awhile until Roy finally asked a question he'd been wanting to ask for years.

"Ed why are you so short?"

"Do you want me to hurt you," Ed retorted.

"I'm being serious," Roy defended.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes," Roy answered softly.

"Fine I'll tell you..."

Flashback 3 years ago

"Hey mom will you take me to the library," Ed asked holding all the books he had finished.

"Sure just let me finish cleaning up lunch," Trisha answered as she put the cheese in the fridge.

"But I want to go now," Ed pouted.

"Well you're just going to have to wait," Trisha said ruffling Ed's hair.

After five minutes Trisha and Ed left for the Library in the family Sedan. It was raining and the roads were slippery. They were just three blocks from the library when the unthinkable happened. The car spun out of control and hit a tree. Trisha died instantly while Ed was thrown through the windshield. Ed broke several bones and severely damaged the nerves in his right arm and left leg. Thus stunting his growth permanently and causing him to no longer feel pain in those two limbs.

End Flashback

"Holy crap," Roy said shocked.

"Yeah well the past is the past," Ed said as he finished sorting his second pile, they both only had two more to go.

After several more minutes of awkward silence Ed asked a question of his own.

"So is it true that you and Riza are dating?"

"No," Roy said bluntly, "it would never work between us."

"Why not," Ed asked growing hopeful.

"Because I'm gay," Roy said no longer caring what Ed thought. I mean the boy already hated him.

"Seriously," Ed said excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"Oh and why's that," Roy asked curious as to why Ed would think so.

"Well hypothetically speaking here," Ed said looking away as he blushed slightly, "how would you react if well..."

"Well what,"Roy said inching closer to Ed.

"I told you I was gay," Ed blushed as he looked Roy in the eye.

"I'd do this," Roy grabbed Ed's chin and claimed Ed's lips with his own, startling the smaller boy. But Ed quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck deepening the kiss. After several minutes Ed and Roy pulled apart gasping for air.

"How did you know," Ed whispered.

"I didn't," Roy replied shrugging.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you," Roy stated bluntly as he pulled Ed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How long," Ed asked as he leaned his head against Roy's chest as he gazed into Roy's eyes.

"Since I first laid eyes on you my Junior year," Roy replied as he started playing with Ed's braid. "and you?"

"When I saw you at lunch the beginning of my freshman year."

"So that means we fell in love around the same time," Roy smirked.

"Then why do you tease me about my height?"

"Because it was the only way to get you to notice me."

"So you'll stop then," Ed asked a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Not a chance shrimp," Roy said smirking evilly.

Ed smacked Roy in the arm his eyes filled with rage.

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Fine then you're a midget."

"God damn it I'm Not Sho..." but Roy cut Ed off with a kiss.

"Better now," Roy asked grinning causing Ed to blush.

"We should finish the last stack of papers," Ed said not wanting to answer.

Roy looked at the clock, which read 4:25, Hoenheim would be back any minute.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Five minutes later Hoenheim walked in just as roy sorted the last paper.

"Ah I see you finished, well you can head home now. Oh and Ed," Hoenheim looked at his son, "you're grounded for bad mouthing me in class."

"What you've got to be kidding me," Ed said slightly irritated, "all I did was state a fact."

"Yes but you disrupted the class by doing so, now stop complaining, my decisions final."

Roy had decided to leave as Ed and Hoenheim got into a heated argument and wait by the front doors for Ed. He waited for five minutes before Ed came out positively enraged.

"So you couldn't weasle out of it could you shrimp," Roy said unable to resist the temptation.

Ed turned around and glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Short," Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

"Did our plan not work," Winry whispered to Riza from behind a bush.

"Just wait and see," Riza said as she continued to watch the boys intently.

"Oh come on I'm only teasing," Roy said wrapping his arms around Ed's waist. "Besides I get turned on watching you be all hot and bothered."

This caused Ed to blush a bright shade of crimson.

"Let go, someone might see," Ed said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Roy's warm embrace.

"And by someone you mean Riza and Winry," Roy purred in Ed's ear, "I was thinking we could give them a little show."

Roy tilted Ed's face and pulled Ed into a passionate kiss.

"Who would have ever thought we would kiss much less three times in one day," Roy said loud enough for Riza and Winry to hear. Then after Roy whispered something in Ed's ear, Ed started to walk away causing Winry and Riza to be distracted as they watched him leave.

"So did you guys like the show," Roy asked as he walked up behind the two Blondes.

"Eep," Riza and Winry squealed as they turned in suprise only to find a smirking Roy looking down at them.

"How did you know," Riza asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure," Ed said as he walked towards them, "that bushes don't have blond hair or talk. Well maybe in wonderland..."

Riza and Winry blushed.

"So did our plan work though," Winry asked.

"If you plan was to get us together," Roy grabbed Ed's hand, "then yes it did."

"So you guys are dating then," Riza asked her voice void of emotion as she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes," Roy answered since Ed had decided to have a staring contest with his shoes.

"I should head home," Ed said glancing at his watch. "My dad will kill me if I'm late for dinner especially tonight of all nights."

"Why's that," Roy asked.

"Remember that story I told you, well tonight is the anniversary so well..."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow," Roy said lightly pecking Ed on the cheek.

Ed ran the one mile home making it back just in time to take a quick shower and change his clothes.

Ed was just finishing up in the shower when Al came in.

"So Ed how'd your date with Roy go," al teased.

"Let me guess Winry texted you," Ed said slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Yep, she even told me that you and Roy gave them quite a show," Al smirked.

Ed blushed crimson as he turned off the shower. "Al get out I need to get dressed."

"Fine although I don't see why? I mean you didn't care until after mom died."

"It's just awkward," Ed replied.

"Fine whatever," Al said as he left the bathroom mumbling about how they weren't close anymore.

Ed waited to step out of the shower until he heard the sound of the door clicking shut. Then he went and stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm sorry Al, I just can't let you see what I've become," Ed whispered as he looked at the scars that littered his right wrist and left thigh. Each one done by his own hand.

Ed quickly got dressed covering his ugly pale scars. He dressed in black jeans, a black tank top, and he wore a red and black stripped wristband. He let his long blond hair cascade down his back, too lazy to put it in the usual braid.

"Ed," Hoenheim shouted up the stairs, "dinners ready!"

"Ok I'll be down in a second," Ed yelled back.

Ed walked into the dining room, which they only used three times a year, the anniversary of Trisha's death, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. The dining room was decorated in the usual fashion. the only color in the room coming from a single rose in a crystal vase sitting in the middle of the table and well the food. The rest of the room was white while the furniture was a dark chocolate brown.

_"It's so strange," _Ed thought, "_this room used to be filled with life before mom died and now it just reminds me of a tomb."_

"So Ed," Hoenheim said as he served himself some dinner. Ed and Al had already started eating, "how was detention?"

"I should have known you were in on it," Ed said as he started to etch Roy's face into his mash potatoes.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It was fine," Ed replied hoping that his father would drop the subject.

"Really, just fine," Al teased, "according to Winry it was more than just fine. Considering you're both dating now."

Ed blushed and continued to draw Roy in his food, "_Help me!"_

At Roys House

"So Roy why are you so late coming home," Madame Christmas asked as Roy walked through the door.

"I had to serve a detention," Roy said trying to hide a smile but failing epically.

"Oh, but why are you smiling about that," Madame christmas asked chuckling softly.

"Who said I was smiling," Roy said defensively as he headed towards the stairs.

"Did you finally find a boyfriend?"

"Mother," Roy said aghast.

"First off, I'm your step mom, and second you can't lie to me I'm a private detective. Speaking of which I'm gonna be gone for a week. A girl was murdered in the city and they need my help. So feel free to invite him over just don't do anything inappropriate while I'm gone. Oh and also no setting the house on fire."

"Wait did I just hear you give me permission to bring my boyfriend home, while I'm home alone. Okay who are you and what have you done with my step mom?"

"Nothing, I just thought that since you're a senior you'd like to spend some quality time with your boyfriend before you leave for college," Madame Christmas said as she took out a cigarette and lit it. "Now since your father is away on business, I thought we could go out to eat."

"Fine by me, and just so you know I've decided to take online courses since father wants me to help Hughes run the family business as soon as possible. So I don't plan on leaving for college."

"Good, then you can still do the laundry and the dishes, mow the lawn, take out the garbage..."

"You know on second thought maybe I should leave," Roy said causing Madame Christmas to smack him upside the head.

"Lets just get to dinner you oaf," with that they left for the pub down the street.

Back At Ed's

Ed was sitting on his bed, the door was locked and it was midnight. Everyone in the house, including the cat Al brought home last week, was asleep. The moonlight was reflecting off Ed's secret prized possession, a sharp knife with an ivory handle, that he had bought with the prize money from a science fair four years ago.

Ed silently took the knife and cut a two inch long gash across his already scarred right wrist. It was deep enough to make blood trickle down his wrist and sparkle in the moonlight, but not enough to kill him. He let the blood flow down his wrist and while it did a voice in the shadows of his mind whispered to him, you're worthless, pathetic, weak, you deserve to be punished. Before the blood could drip from his wrist to his bed sheets, Ed took a cool damp washcloth and held it to the wound. After the blood had stopped, mostly, he pulled out some bandages and bandaged his wrist. Then he carefully placed the knife back in the secret compartment of his lower desk drawer and went to sleep. His last thought was, "_I hope Roy doesn't notice," _then darkness took him.

The next day Ed awoke to Al violently shaking him.

"Ed wake up! School starts in an hour," Al said frantically.

"So what, we live like five minutes away," Ed said rolling over.

"So What! Today's the day Winry and I are hanging posters for the school fair before school and you're helping," Al finally having enough pulled the blanket out from under Ed sending the shorter boy tumbling onto the floor.

"Fine, I'm up. Now Get Out," Ed fumed.

"Good," Al said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Ed pulled on a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a white belt with skull studs, and a white wristband to hide his bandaged wrist. Then he pulled a red hair tie out of his desk drawer and braided his hair as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Ed," Hoenheim said as his son entered the kitchen, "why do you have to dress like that everyday?"

"Why what's wrong with how I look," Ed retorted glaring at his father as he sat down at the table.

"It's just inappropriate," Hoenheim answered setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Ed.

"And how so," Ed asked as he started to chew on a piece of bacon.

"It's just so strange looking and it makes you look like one of those freaks that does drugs and cuts themselves."

Ed resist the urge to shout I'm not a freak, but decided it would be best if his dad didn't find out the truth.

Your own father hates you.

*Time Lapse*

It was lunch time and Ed, Roy, Winry, Riza, and Fury were sitting together, much to th shock of all the students around them.

"So you and shortie decided to become friends, flame boy," A ring leader that liked to be called Greed sneered.

"Yeah why do you ask freak," Roy replied while holding Ed's hand under the table to try and calm him.

"What'd you just call me," Greed cracked his knuckles.

"I called you a freak."

"The only freak here is you Faggot," Greed growled through his teeth, his eyes narrowing, "I just didn't think you would sink so low as to like shrimps to. That's borderline pedophilia."

"You're one to talk, aren't you dating some old hag," Roy smirked as Greed's face turned bright red with rage.

"How dare you call Dante an old lady," Greed roared.

"Are you blind, she's like eighty," Riza laughed joining in.

"You're lucky her daughter is away at college. I wonder what she would think about having a step dad two years younger than her," Roy said grinning.

"Well at least I don't like little boys," Greed retorted.

That's when Ed snapped.

"Don't. Call. Me. Short," Ed yelled as he punched Greed square in the jaw causing it to swell.

"You damn brat," Greed growled, "you are so damn lucky that Principal Bradly wasn't here to see this."

Greed then stormed out of cafeteria while mumbling several obscene words and cradling his jaw in his hand.

"Wow," Fury said, "remind me never to piss you off."

"Why's that, I punch people all the time," Ed said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No one's ever been able to land a blow on him since he came back from military school two years ago," Riza said as she swiped one of Roy's tater tots.

"Hey," Roy growled playfully, "I was gonna eat that."

"I'm pretty sure Ed doesn't mind me ensuring that his boyfriend doesn't get fat," Riza said grinning as she ate said tater tot.

"What and Fury doesn't mind his girlfriend getting fat instead," Roy retorted.

"Hey you two stop fighting, class starts in five minutes," Winry said as she got up.

"Oh crap," Ed said his voice filled with panic, "my dad's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

"Well I wouldn't mind spending detention with you again," Roy said as he wrapped his arm around Ed's waist.

_"I wonder if you'll still say that after you learn my secret,"_Ed thought as he looked at his wrist. "Let's get to class."

In chemistry class they were watching a dull boring video about the periodic table. So Ed and Roy, having both seen it before, decided to get to know each other a little better.

What's your favorite color, roy wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Ed.

Red and yours, Ed wrote back.

Red same as you

Why's that, it's not because of your obsession with fire is it, Ed teased.

Yes yes it is, Roy replied drawing a little flame next to his answer.

So how'd you find out you were gay, Ed asked.

Well you know my older brother Hughes right, Roy asked.

Yeah who doesn't know him or better yet who hasn't heard of his cute little daughter.

Well he had a girlfriend in high school before Gracia who was secretly a yaoi fangirl and one day she left a manga in my brothers room that I just happened to read.

So you were turned on by the pictures, Ed asked

You could say that. what about you midget?

Ed glared at Roy, I just always knew, although my uncle helped me confirm it.

You mean your gay uncle that teaches gym and wears a squart?

Yes that one

And how did he help you figure it out, Roy asked curious.

He showed me some gay porn on the internet that turned me on, Ed replied.

"Ed, Roy, stop flirting and Pay. Attention," Hoenheim shouted causing Ed to blush and Roy to smirk.

So Ed favorite book genre?

Scifi/fantasy yours?

Fantasy and romance.

Favorite food, Ed drew a little dumpling.

Sushi, Roy replied drawing a dead fish.

Nice.

My parents are gonna be gone for a week, would you like to come over tonight, I can make dumplings and sushi rolls.

Sure, I'll ask my dad after class, wait for me in the hall, Ed asked.

Of course, Love, Roy replied.

You know you should start calling me Love more often and stop calling me shrimp, beansprout, midget, shortie, and any other word for short.

Only if you give me a nickname too.

How about kareshi, Ed asked

Doesn't that mean Lover?

Yes.

Okay then I'll stop calling you short, Love.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Roy and Ed quickly packed there stuff and Roy left the classroom to go wait by the door while Ed talked to his dad.

"Ummm...Dad," Ed asked shyly.

"Yes Ed," Hoenheim said as he glanced at his son then continued to rewind the tape.

"Do you think you could unground me so I can go to Roy's house tonight?"

"That depends, are you going to sneak out if I say no?"

"You know me way to well old man," Ed said grinning.

"Well I don't feel like locking all the windows tonight so yes you can go, but I expect lots of chores when you get back. Now hurry to gym. We both know your uncle hates kids who are tardy," Hoenheim said waving his hand toward the door.

"Yes sir," Ed said as he quickly left the room.

"I take it by the grin on your face he agreed," Roy asked as they walked towards the gym.

"Yep. By the way isn't your class on the other side of the school," Ed asked as he grabbed Roy's hand.

"No, my open period is right now, I just usually chill in the library," Roy replied.

"Well I better head in," Ed said as they reached the gym doors. "Envy will kill me if I'm late."

"So that's professor Elrics first name, isn't he your mother's brother?"

"Yep. Well meet me by the flagpole after school," Ed asked.

"Sure," Roy said as he quickly pecked Ed on the lips then left for the Library.

Ed was just finishing his last lap, while everyone else was two behind him, when Envy came up beside him.

"You know for a shortie you run pretty fast," Envy said smirking at the glare he received from Ed.

"Yeah well at least I don't wear skirts," Ed said as he continued to run.

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your uncle whom without me helping you realize you were gay, wouldn't be dating the hottest guy in school. I mean if I weren't a teacher I would totally date him," Envy said licking his lips.

"Hell no, He's mine! besides aren't you dating Louise Armstrong, the town police chief?"

"Good point, muscles is way more cute, especially when..."

"I don't want to know now go bug someone else," Ed said panting as he stopped by the drinking fountain.

"Good point, oh goody someone has a cellphone," Envy said as he quickly ran over stole said phone and ran away with it, causing the girl to chase after him.

"_God I have a messed up family."_

In the Library

Roy was sitting at his usual table in the far left corner of the library surrounded by bookshelves, reading a book, when a young girl, probably a freshman, walked up to him.

"Hi my names Lily," The girl said as Roy looked at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Thanks but I already have plans," Roy said as he went back to reading his book but was pulled away again when the girl didn't go away.

"So it's true then, what Greed said, your dating Edward Elric aren't you?"

"Yes and that matters how," Roy asked not looking up from his book. "_God this girl is annoying, I finally get to the big battle in this amazing book and she just has to disturb me."_

"You self-absorbed Idiot! Don't you realize that more than half the girls in this school have a crush on you," Lily seethed.

"None of which would I ever date."

"Why not? Most of us are better looking that Edward!"

"Because Ed has something you don't," Roy replied.

"Oh yeah what?"

Roy smirked, "A Dick."

As soon as Roy said that Lily stormed away with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

After two more grueling hours of school Roy and Ed met at the flagpole. As Ed walked towards him he noticed several girls glaring at them. Roy smirked as he wrapped his arm around Ed's waist and pulled Ed flush against him into a slow and gentle kiss. As Roy pulled away he whispered in Ed's ear, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Then why didn't you," Ed replied as he rested his head against Roy's torso a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Hey lovebirds," Envy shouted, "Go get a room or I'll give you a months worth of detentions."

"Now, now Envy," Armstrong said as he wrapped his arms around Envy's waist, "Cut them some slack."

"Fine, but only if you promise me one thing," Envy replied slightly irritated.

"What," Armstrong asked innocently.

"Don't embarrass me at work again!"

At Roy's House

Ed was watching Roy cook with fascination. He had long since realized that Roy was a better cook then he would ever hope to be and decided it would be best if he didn't try to help.

"Where did you learn how to cook," Ed asked as he watched Roy chop some carrots and put them in the frying pan. They had decided to make stir fry since they didn't have enough rice for sushi.

"My mother taught me before she left my dad for a younger man," Roy replied as he turned off the stove and let the vegetables simmer.

"Were you close to her?"

"I thought I was, but as it turns out she never loved my father or Hughes and me," Roy answered as he started to serve the food.

"How'd you come to that conclusion," Ed asked curious.

"She left without saying goodbye. Anyways you won't believe what happened in the Library today," Roy said wanting to change the subject as they sat down to eat.

"Oh really what happened?"

"This girl walked up to me and asked me if I would go with her to some party tonight," Roy said causing Ed to get an evil glint in his eye. "Now Ed there is no need to get jealous. I quickly told her I wasn't interested and then she proceed to ask what you had that she didn't and I replied a dick. The look on her face was priceless as she stormed away."

Ed burst out laughing one hand covering his mouth as the other clutched at his stomach.

*Time Lapse*

After dinner Ed and Roy were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Roy was lying down his back resting on the armrest, while Ed was lying on top of him his head resting on Roy's chest. They were watching the Lion King, they were going to watch Finding Nemo but well, the disk for some reason had several burn marks making it unreadable.

Ed had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, so Roy decided to turn it off. Roy carefully got up, picked up Ed and carried him to the guest bedroom. After he laid Ed down on the bed he unbraided Ed's hair, letting his fingers glide through the soft silky strands. As he pulled the covers over Ed, something caught his eye. On Ed's wrist there was a bandage, part of which was soaked with blood, underneath Ed's white wristband.

Roy left the room and grabbed a washcloth and some bandages and dampened the washcloth with warm water, then he went back to the guest room all the while praying that when he redressed the wound his suspicions would be false.

Roy pulled up a chair and very carefully pulled off the white wristband off Ed's arm and gently unwrapped the bandages, so as not to wake up Edward, to reveal many pale scars and an infected wound.

Roy gently started to wash the wound, but right when the warm damp cloth touched Ed's skin, the smaller boy awoke and instantly tried to pull his hand from Roy's grasp but failed.

"Roy let go," Ed said panic rising in him as Roy just sat there cleaning the wound.

"No, the wound is starting to get infected, now lay still," Roy commanded looking Ed in the eye, his eyes filled with a mix of love and concern.

"Why do you care so much," Ed said defiantly as the voice in his head rang out, He hates you, loathes you, he's disgusted with you.

"Because I love you," Roy replied as he pulled away the washcloth and preceded to wrap the bandages tight around Ed's wrist.

He's Lying

"How can you still love me after you've seen what I do to myself. I'm ugly, those scars are proof," Ed said as he started to cry.

Roy having finished dressing the wound, sat beside Ed and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You're not ugly, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Roy whispered soothingly into Ed's ear. "What makes you think that you're ugly?"

"I'm tainted," Ed replied his inner voice chanting, Freak, Ugly, Stupid, Faggot.

"How is it tainted? All I see before me is a heavenly angel."

"It's tainted with guilt."

"Guilt from what," Roy asked although he already knew the answer.

"I killed her! If I hadn't had been so stubborn she'd still be here," Ed said through choked sobs. His heart going a mile a minute as each tear fell from his eye. "_He wasn't supposed to find out, not like this, he probably hates me."_

"Your mother's death was not your fault. No one could have predicted that the car would spin out of control that day," Roy said as he lifted Ed's chin forcing him to look him in the eye.

"But..." Ed was cut off.

"No buts. What happened wasn't your fault. Now I want you to tell me something," Roy said as he looked Ed right in the eye. "How long have you been cutting yourself?"

"Since three years ago," Ed replied looking away his eyes clouded with shame.

"Why do you cut yourself?"

"'cause I should have died not her, this is my punishment."

"Love," Roy said softly as he pulled Ed closer to him, "there's no reason for you to punish yourself. So Ed I know it will be tough, but I'm willing to help you, will you please stop hurting yourself. It pains me to see you hurting."

He lies, you deserve to be punished.

"I-i can't," Ed stuttered his eyes filled with fear as he looked into Roy's eyes for any sense of support.

"Yes you can, and I'll help you," Roy said as he leaned down and placed his lips on Ed's. Ed was taken by surprise and tried to pull away, but Roy cupped Ed's chin in his hand and wrapped an arm around Ed's waist. Ed gasped as Roy's hand touched the exposed skin of his lower back and Roy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ed's mouth causing Ed to let out a small moan. Roy pulled back slowly letting his lips lightly linger on Ed's as they both gasped for air.

"How can you still love me," Ed asked his voice barely audible.

"Because since the day I first saw you my heart, mind, body and soul belonged to you. I knew I would be incapable of loving anyone else," Roy replied as he ran his fingers through Ed's hair.

"I love you too," Ed said as he started to yawn.

"I should probably let you sleep," Roy said but as he started to get up, Ed wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't go," Ed whispered into Roy's back.

"Alright," Roy said as he climbed in beside Ed and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger boy's waist. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Ed awoke the next morning to the feeling of Roy's arms around his waist and Roy's hot breath against his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Ed glanced at the clock which read, 9:30. For a second Ed thought he was late for school but then he remembered school didn't start 'til eleven since today was the school fair. Ed then glanced out the window. He could see in the distance the brightly colored balloons of the school fair.

Roy woke up a few minutes later and placed a soft kiss to the back of Ed's neck.

"Good morning, Love," Roy said as Ed turned to face him.

"Morning," Ed said dispirited.

"What's wrong," Roy asked as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Ed lied.

"Somethings wrong," Roy replied not letting the subject drop, "now tell me what's wrong."

Ed burrowed his face into Roy's chest, "I'm just wondering if you meant everything you said last night," Ed said embarrassed.

"Every word," Roy kissed the top of Ed's head. "Now we should probably get ready for school."

"Oh crap I forgot to tell my dad I was spending the night," Ed said his voice filled with panic.

"It's fine, I doubt he'll be that mad."

At The School Fair

Roy and Ed arrived at the school fair right at 10:45, only to meet Hoenheim at the front doors.

"Ed next time you decided to spend the night please give me a heads up. And second your homeroom is looking for you, something to do with a skit," Hoenheim said.

"Oh yeah the skit. I should probably go help them set up," Ed said as he let go of Roy's hand and passed an apologetic look at his boyfriend. Then he walked towards his homeroom on the other side of the football field where a makeshift stage had been set up.

"Hey Roy," Riza shouted, "stop staring at Ed's ass and get over here!"

Ed and Roy didn't see each other until the end of the fair since Al had broken his ankle doing the obstacle course and was currently at the hospital. So Ed not only had to help his homeroom do the skit since he was a techie, but he also had to help out at Al's homerooms photo booth. Al though had sent him multiple texts apologizing and had just sent one saying that he was getting surgery when Envy walked up.

"Poor midget didn't get to participate today," Envy teased.

"Just can it uncle Envy," Ed said as he continued to help his class tear down the stage. "Besides I never really participate anyways."

"True. So how's Al doing," Envy asked.

"He has to have minor surgery and will be on crutches for about a month and in a boot cast for three months," Ed replied his tone indifferent as he finished helping tear down the stage then preceded to pack up the lights and microphones in boxes.

"Damn he did a heck of a job breaking it. I always knew he was a klutz but seriously, it's like he has no center of balance."

"He doesn't," Ed replied as he finished packing the boxes.

"Oh really and you know this how," Envy asked as he followed Ed towards the coolers and took a seat on one of the benches as Ed grabbed a water then sat down next to him.

"Because I stole it from him," Ed said, sending then both into a fit of laughter, since it was true. Ed had such a good center of balance that even Envy had to really try to knock him down in a fight.

"Then explain how he can beat you when you spar," Winry asked as she grabbed a soda from the cooler.

"Because..." Ed started.

"He let's him," Envy finished as he slung an arm over Ed's shoulder. "By the way I think your boy toy is looking for you."

"Yeah and here comes yours too," Ed said smugly as he spotted Armstrong in the distance.

"Damn it I told him not to bug me at school anymore."

"Well how can you expect him not too. You are dating Louise Armstrong, the police chief of sparkles, who probably could probably never be mean to anyone," Ed replied.

"Hey Envy, think you could let go of my boyfriend now," Roy asked as he walked towards them.

"Sure thing, hot stuff," Envy said thus earning him a smack in the arm from Ed.

Roy ignored the comment though and grabbed Ed's hand in his and led him away to the park three blocks from the school.

Once there they sat on a swing, well actually Roy sat on the swing while Ed sat in Roy's lap.

"So Ed, what's the deal with Al's ankle?"

"He broke his ankle and had to get minor surgery to repair a tendon, but he'll be okay," Ed replied leaning against Roy's chest.

"Glad too hear it," Roy replied. "You know we didn't get to hang out during the fair did we?"

"Nope, I was so busy doing Al's job along with mine 'cause his homeroom is filled with lazy bastards," Ed said scowling. "They all just goofed off while I was stuck doing all the work, well until I threatened to kill them."

"Was that why they all looked like they were about to piss themselves whenever you looked at them?"

"Yep."

"What exactly did you tell them," Roy asked. "_Maybe there's more of his uncle in him then I thought."_

"I told them that if they didn't start working I would gauge out their eyes, while leaving the optical nerve in tact, and have them watch as I slowly stabbed them to death," Ed replied an evil grin forming on his face. "Let's just say they were very eager to work after that."

"Holy crap! Ed you're not hiding any dead bodies at the bottom of the lake are you," Roy teased.

"That depends do you count hookers?"

"You're joking right?"

"No Roy, I'm totally a serial killer that goes around with a knife and disembowels hookers and dumps the bodies in the lake," Ed said his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Good just making sure. So how would you like to go get some pizza at the diner," Roy asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

*Five Weeks Later*

"Hey Ed," Winry called as she caught up to him in the hall, "what are you gonna be for halloween?"

"I don't know. Probably a serial killer with a chain saw and blood splattered clothes. Why do you ask," Ed replied grinning at the look of disgust and horror on Winry's face.

"Just wondering, but don't you and Roy want to have a matching theme?"

"We do. Roy's being a pyromaniac, and is gonna carry around matches and have burn marks on his clothes. Although I guess that's just weekend apparel for him. So what are you and Al dressing up as?"

"Well I'm Morgana and he's Merlin, since he can easily hide his boot cast under the long robe. Plus I get to carry around an awesome sword and wear a kickass leather corset over a a gray long sleeve shirt and leather pants," Winry replied excitedly.

"I bet Al can't wait to see you in that," Ed teased.

*Smack*

"You're a pervert, midget," Winry growled.

"Oh and you're not...wait you just called me short! Damn it I'm not short," Ed yelled. "Besides you set yourself up for that comment, Slut."

Winry smacked Ed again this time across the face. "That was mean."

"Yeah well you called me short," Ed said holding his cheek.

"That's 'cause you are, idiot."

"Says the girl who asks me every night for help with her homework."

"Ummm...what's going on," Al asked as he walked up behind Winry, who was still locked in a glaring contest with Ed."

"Ed called me a slut," Winry replied.

"Really Ed you must have a death wish," Al said as he shook his head at the two of them.

"Yeah well she deserved it, she called me short."

"I'm gonna kill you Ed," Winry said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, no one gets to kill my boyfriend," Roy said as he walked over to Ed and snaked an arm around his waist. "Ed I believe your late for our date."

"Like what a minute," Ed replied.

"No more like three. Now come on," Roy said as he started to drag Ed towards the parking lot and more importantly his car.

"You know you still haven't told me where we're going," Ed said as he got into Roy's blue mini cooper.

"You'll see," Roy said as he pulled out of the school parking lot and started to drive.

They drove for thirty minutes and once they passed the town border Ed was dying to know where the heck Roy was taking him.

"Ok Roy, Seriously where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," was all Roy said and they dropped into silence until Roy turned onto a dirt road which led to a small cabin by a lake.

"This is my family's cabin," Roy said as he opened the trunk and pulled out a basket.

"And here I thought you weren't the romantic type," Ed teased.

"Yes well I figured we could have some fun," Roy said smirking evilly as he opened the basket to reveal thirty barbie dolls, eleven pop cans, and twelve packs of 24 double A batteries, and of course a crap load of fire works.

"Man do I love you," Ed said as he grinned sadistically as he pictured several different ways he could blow up those barbie dolls.

"I thought you would like it. Although we do have to wait until it's dark. That way the explosions will be that much more fun. So how about some food while we wait?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Soon it was dark enough to start the fire show. Ed grabbed a barbie and easily ripped off her head.

"Why'd you rip off her head," Roy asked curious.

"You'll see," Ed replied as he stuffed fire crackers into her body then put her head back on, making sure that he could still reach the fuse. "Hand me the lighter." Ed lit the fuse then he and Roy backed away and watched as the barbie exploded in a mess of fire and melted plastic.

"You, Love are an evil genius," Roy said as he softly kissed Ed.

"Glad you think so. By the way is it true that batteries explode when set on fire?"

"Only one way to find out," Roy said as he grabbed an empty pop can and stuffed two batteries inside then laced the can with hair gel. then he carefully lit the hair gel and quickly backed away. As soon as Roy was a safe distance away, Ed could see some of the hair gel, still aflame, seep into the can. Then in a matter of seconds the can exploded and continued to do so as the battery fluid continued to ignite.

"Ok that was Awesome! Lets try that with a barbie and four batteries stapped to her back," Ed suggested grinning as he imagined what it would do to the cursed doll.

After several more hours of blowing stuff up, Roy and Ed lied down on the grass, grinning as they looked up at the stars.

"That was way too much fun," Ed said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Nonsense! There's no such thing as too much fun," Roy replied as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Well I doubt Riza's halloween party will be this much fun," Ed said as he contemplated suggesting they not go.

"Of course not but just think of it this way, at the party we get to annoy the crap out of everyone."

"Good point."

*Time Lapse* It's Halloween.

Ed and Roy were at the park wearing their costumes, Ed a serial killer and Roy a pyromaniac. They had decided to wait 'til midnight to go to Riza's party, since the party started at 11:30 and well, Ed and Roy needed some alone time before they were surrounded by friends who were probably going to be high on caffeine and extremely hyper.

"Well I have to admit Ed," Roy said as he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, "you look sexy when covered in blood."

"I can only say the same for you, in your burned clothes and tussled hair," Ed replied as he looked into Roy's dark sexy eyes.

"Just try not to get burned, Love."

"You forget Kareshi, I'm invincible."

Roy lifted Ed's chin and leaned down, his face less than an inch from Ed's, "you wanna test that?"

Ed didn't reply as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Roy said before closing the gap between them, trapping Ed in a breathtaking kiss. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck pushing his body flush against Roy's by doing so.

"Damn it Roy," Ed said slightly embarrassed as he noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Looks like you're not as invincible as you thought," Roy smirked.

*Time Lapse* At the Party after Ed took care of his little problem...

"Hey lovebirds glad you could join us," Riza said as they arrived at the party. Only to be greeted by Katy Perry blaring in the back ground much to the displeasure of the two boys.

"Hey Ed," Al shouted as he spotted Ed, "Wanna play blackjack?"

"That depends are you ready to lose," Ed asked a smirk forming on his lips.

"I never lose, I just have bad luck is all," Al replied.

"Says the boy who owes me two hundred years of his life, his first fifteen children, and you still owe me fifty bucks."

"You just cheated," Al said defensively.

"I never cheat," Ed replied. "So who wants to play with us?"

After everyone was seated in a circle on the floor, Al dealt the cards.

"Wait what are we gonna bet," Winry asked. "None of us have money."

"I bet ten years of my life," Ed said answering the question.

"I bet three years of mine," Roy said joining in.

"I bet my first born child," Winry said.

"I bet two years of my life," Riza grinned.

"I bet eight years of my life," Fury said.

"Okay now Ed you first," Al said. "Hit or stay?"

"Neither," Ed said as he revealed a blackjack. Everyone groaned of course Ed would get the first Blackjack. "So Winry I'll collect my slave once it's born."

"You're joking right," Winry asked as she saw the evil glint in Ed's eye.

"No Winry I really plan on taking your first born child to be my slave," Ed's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Now Ed don't be to mean she's only Blond," Roy said.

Winry and Riza looked at eachother.

"Hayate, sick em," Riza said.

As soon as the command left her mouth Riza's dog came running down the stairs and started to chase Roy around the house. After Hayate had managed to tackle Roy, Riza whistled and Hayate trotted over to her.

"Good boy," Riza gave Hayate a treat, "Go back upstairs."

"Y-you're evil," Roy said being melodramatic as he sat down next to Ed and put his head on Ed's shoulder.

"Well you did deserve it," Ed stated bluntly.

"What how can you say that!"

"I'm just stating a fact, you did deserve it after saying what you did."

"No I didn't," Roy pouted.

"Yes you did now stop acting like a wimp," Ed retorted.

"I'm not a wimp."

"Yes you are."

"You want to test that theory love," Roy asked as he pinned ed to the floor forcing Ed's arms above his head, his face inches from Ed's.

"Ahem," Riza coughed, "Roy if you're going to rape Ed don't do it on the carpet."

"Aww, but Riza," Ed whined.

"Nope you're not gonna have sex in my house."

"We'll finish this later," Roy whispered in Ed's ear causing Ed to blush slightly.

The next day Ed arrived home, limping slightly after having spent most of the day at Roy's house. His dad was making dinner as Ed limped into the kitchen.

"Ed why are you limping," Hoenheim asked.

Ed ignored his dad and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down trying hard not to wince but failed.

"Ed what did you do at Roy's house," Hoenheim asked as he sat a cross from his son. "You didn't have sex did you?"

"Why do you care," Ed asked his voice being more angry than intended.

"Because you're too young to be doing such things."

"What's it matter it's not like I can get pregnant!"

"Now Ed that has nothing to do with it. I just think you're to young to be engaging in such activities. Look at Al and Winry. They have a great relationship and they still haven't done it."

"Yeah well I'm not Al," Ed shouted.

He hates you, He doesn't Love you, Ed's inner voice whispered.

"I'm just saying maybe you should be more like Al," Heonheim stated.

He loves Al more than you

"Whatever," Ed said as he got up and went to his room. Once there he locked the door, walked over to his desk and pulled out his knife. Tears rolled down his face as he carved the word freak into his arm until blood flowed steadily down his arm. Then he pulled out a ragged old t-shirt and held it to the wound. After several minutes the blood flow started to slow down and Ed removed the t-shirt, now soaked with blood, from his arm and looked at what he'd done. Fresh tears filled his eyes as the voice in his head reminded him it was true. No one loved him, not even Roy. He was a freak and he deserved to die.

Ed didn't leave his room for the rest of the night and when he didn't get up to go to school the next day, Hoenheim decided to let him stay home. But when he got home and realized Ed hadn't left his room, he was angry.

"Ed I get that you're upset but honestly, now you're just being ridiculous," Hoenheim shouted through the door after trying several time to open it.

Ed didn't respond. He just continued to stare out the window as the voice said over and over, you're a nuisance, annoyance, you're ugly, you don't deserve to live, everyone hates you, your own family hates you, Roy doesn't love you, you're just a toy to him.

"Ed open the door this instant!"

you're a freak

Ed opened the door but remained silent and stared at the floor. His arm was covered by a long-sleeve black shirt.

"Ed I don't know what's gotten into you but tomorrow you are going to school."

Ed just nodded.

"And you're grounded for the next three weeks and that includes seeing Roy."

Ed nodded again

"Good now come eat dinner."

You're worthless

Ed barely ate his dinner, causing Al to worry. "_I wonder if something happened between him and Roy."_

Ed was staring out his window when his phone rang.

"Hello," Ed said as he answered.

"Hey I was wondering if you were okay since you didn't come to school today," Roy asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really tired," Ed lied. He couldn't tell Roy that he had cut himself again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be at school tomorrow so we can talk then ok?"

"Ok, and Ed, I love you," Roy said softly.

He's lying.

"Yeah love you too," Ed said as he hung up the phone.

He doesn't love you, the voice repeated as Ed cried himself to sleep.

Ed walked into school the next day and tried to act as normal as possible. He managed to fool everyone until he saw Roy on his way to lunch. Roy easily saw through Ed's facade and dragged Ed off to the bathroom and locked the door. Roy picked Ed up, much to Ed's displeasure and sat him down on the counter.

"Ed what's wrong," Roy asked looking Ed in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong," Ed said as he looked away.

"Ed look me in the eye and tell me nothings wrong."

Ed continued to look at the counter he was sitting on.

"That's what I thought," Roy said as he grabbed Ed's right hand and pulled up Ed's sleeve to reveal the fresh wound. "Ed why did you do this?"

Ed didn't answer as he tried to pull his arm away but failed.

"You're not a freak, Ed," Roy said as he lightly kissed to wound. "So why do you think that?"

"Because," Ed replied his voice faltering, "I'm a freak. I wear all black, I listen to loud music and to top it all off I'm Gay."

"Ed that doesn't make you a freak."

"Yeah well according to the rest of the world it does."

"Ed you know that's not true," Roy said as he lifted Ed's chin and looked him in the eye.

"Yes it is! I'm worthless, stupid, a nuisance. The world would be better off without me."

"That's not true! Now who told you, you were worthless?"

"My dad," Ed whispered.

"Well your dad was wrong because to me you are perfect. You're the reason my heart beats, you're the thought behind each smile, and you are my one true love. I can't bear to see you hurt like this," Roy said placing another kiss to Ed's wound. "And you most definitely are not a freak."

Roy brought his head up to Ed's and kissed him. It was a slow and gentle kiss that sent shivers down Ed's spine and erased all other thoughts from his mind.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered as Roy pulled away.

"Don't be," Roy said as he wrapped his arms around Ed's waist. "Just remember that I love you."

"Oh crap," Ed said as he glanced at Roy's watch, "we're missing chemistry."

"Really that's a shame," Roy said sarcastically.

"Do you wanna just skip the rest of school," Ed suggested yawning.

"Sure. We can go to my house and sleep. You look like you could use it," Roy said as he looked at Ed's pale body and the purple rings under his eyes.

"Fine by me."

Roy and Ed curled up in Roy's bed. Ed was snuggled against Roy's chest while Roy had his arms wrapped protectively around Ed's waist. It took Ed only a few minutes to fall asleep. While he slept Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair, a content smile on his lips.

Ed woke up to the sound of his phone going off and quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed the blasted contraption while Roy sat up and pulled Ed into his lap.

"Hello," Ed answered.

"Edward," Hoenheim yelled into the phone, "what the hell do you think you're doing skipping half a day's worth of classes!"

"Sorry dad, but I wasn't feeling well," Ed replied. Even Roy could hear how weak Ed sounded.

"Don't give me that crap. Come. Home. Now. or you will be grounded for all eternity!"

"Ok," Ed replied hanging up the phone.

"I'll give you a lift,"Roy said. There was no way Ed had enough strength to walk home.

"Thanks," Ed said as he contemplated what excuse he could give his dad.

Ed walked into the house only to meet his father's angry face at the foot of the stairs.

"What the hell were you doing with Roy?"

"Well we weren't having sex if that's what you're wondering," Ed replied.

"Then please explain why the fuck you skipped school," Hoenheim shouted.

"I told you I wasn't feeling well," Ed said as he tried to get up the stairs, only to have his dad grab his arm. Ed tried to pull it away but it was too late.

"Ed what is that on your arm," Hoenheim asked his voice commanding.

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it is! now show me your arm."

Ed pulled up his sleeve to reveal the multiple scars on his wrist and the word freak starting to scab over on his arm.

"There happy now," Ed asked his voice filled with venom at the look of disbelief on his father's face.

"No this isn't possible. My son can't be one of those freaks. You can't be. I was fine with you being gay but this. Why would you do this? Your mother would be ashamed. It's that music isn't it?"

"Dad it's not the music that makes me do this. I do this because it helped take away the pain after mom's death but then it became more than that. I've tried to stop but then something happens that makes me start up again. This doesn't make me a freak. I'm sick dad and obviously you're too blind too see it," Ed walked up the stairs and went to his room. He shut the door and slid down it as tears fell from his eyes.

You're a freak, You should die, the voice said as Ed hugged his knees to his chest. Then Ed did the unthinkable he grabbed the picture of his mom off his desk, smashed the frame, grabbed a shard of glass off the floor, and slit his wrists. His last thought as the world went black was, "_What have I done?"_

Al walked into Ed's room to tell him that dinner was ready. Only to find Ed lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His breath short and ragged.

"Ed! Ed wake up," Al shouted. "Dad! Help! Call an Ambulance! Ed, why?"

"Roy what's wrong," Madame Christmas Asked as Roy hung up the phone a look of terror mixed with worry plastered on his face.

"I-i have to get to the hospital. It's Ed. He tried to kill himself," Roy said his voice weak.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I can drive myself."

Roy rushed to the hospital and met Al in the lobby. Al looked just as bad as he did maybe even worse. They silently walked to Ed's room, neither of them knowing what to say.

When they arrived in the room they found Dr. Marcoh checking Ed's vitals. Ed was still unconscious his heart beat still shallow.

"Ah you must be Roy. Dr. Marcoh pleased to meet you. Well now that all three of you are here I can ask you some questions," Dr. Marcoh said.

"So did any of you know that Ed was cutting himself?"

"No," Hoenheim said his tone indifferent.

"I knew," Roy said speaking up causing Hoenheim to glare at him while Al just looked shocked.

"Do you know how long he's been cutting himself?"

"For threeish years," Roy replied timidly.

"Do you know what caused him the cut himself?"

"It was that blasted music," Hoenheim said angrily.

"Mr. Hoenheim, I hate to tell you this but music doesn't cause suicidal actions," Dr. Marcoh said.

"He felt like he was the one to blame for his mother's death. He also told me that he felt worthless and that his dad made him feel that way," Roy said causing Al to look at their father suspicion evident on his face.

"Dad did tend to rag on Ed a lot. He tended to judge what he wore and did," Al said softly.

"Okay I'll admit I'm very critical but I never meant that Ed was worthless," Hoenheim pleaded.

"Well, to a teenager who suffers from severe depression like Ed does. Even the smallest criticism can feel like an attack," Dr. Marcoh said. "Well I recommend that Ed stay here until we can get him on some medicine and that once he leaves he sees a counselor twice a week."

Roy decided to spend the night and had fallen asleep with Ed's hand in his, his head resting on the edge of Ed's bed.

Roy woke up to a hand gently caressing his cheek. Roy quickly sat up when He realized whose hand it was and hugged Ed.

"Hey," Ed said as Roy hugged him.

"Hey, how you feeling," Roy asked as he let go of Ed.

"Tired."

"Why'd you do it," Roy asked.

"I just wanted the voice to shut up," Ed replied looking away.

"What voice?"

"The voice in my head, it kept telling me that you didn't love me."

"That's not true," Roy said as he grabbed Ed' hand.

"I know," Ed replied squeezing Roy's hand.

"Good, and Ed?"

"What?"

"Never do that again," Roy said as he gently kissed Ed.

"I promise."

*Time Lapse*

It had been six months since Ed had tried to kill himself, four months since the voice in his head had shut up and better yet, school was out for the summer.

Roy had decided to take online classes while he helped out at the family weapons company. This allowed him to stay with Ed, while Ed attended his junior and senior year of high school.

Ed and Roy were currently sitting in Roy's room enjoying the first night of summer break. Ed was of course sitting in Roy's lap. His hair was down and it draped over his shoulder as Roy ran his hair through the soft locks. Ed was wearing a red and black long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. While Roy was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans.

"Ed," Roy asked.

"Yeah."

"You know that I bought a small house by the company right?"

"Yeah," Ed replied his heartbeat quickening a little.

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me when I move in next week?"

"Do you even have to ask," Ed said as he turned around and kissed Roy.

Suddenly Hughes burst into the room. The two boys quickly pulled apart and glared at the moment killer.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but I just had to tell you. Elicia turns five tomorrow," Hughes pulled out a picture and shoved it in Roy and Ed's faces. "Isn't she just so adorable~?"

"Hughes, Get Out," Roy snarled at his fool of a brother.

"Oh don't be that way dear brother."

Roy grabbed Hughes by the arm and threw him out of the room. Then he closed the door in Hughes surprised face, locked the door and stacked a pile of boxes in front of the door.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to throw me on the bed," Ed replied.

"Yes, yes I was."

Roy picked up Ed and placed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Then he kissed Ed in a passionate kiss.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow am I," Ed asked as Roy started to undo his pants.

"Probably not."

That night neither of the boys got any sleep.


End file.
